Sharing is caring
by KaraHiyo
Summary: A crisis has come to exist in which all the animals want to bang Heejung, and Jihae is the only sane one left. one-shot


**Fandom** : Dandelion Wishes Brought To You  
 **Summary** : A crisis has come to exist in which all the animals want to bang Heejung, and Jihae is the only sane one left.

 **Warnings** : cursing / what the fuck is even going on

 **Note** : Okay so i'm currently really high on candy and I have absolutely no idea what this one-shot is supposed to represent. Maybe one day I will actually write a good ass AU were it's possible for all the animals to dig Heejung. So for now enjoy this terribly written one-shot that was created in a hurry.

 **Sharing is caring**

* * *

"Okay so, we have all gathered today for one simple reason." The black haired cats narrows his eyes as he coughs in his fist – the eyes around him stare at him intently as he walks back and forth in front of the television. How awkward can this be – "It seems like, somehow, we have gotten ourselves in quite the situation here. And today we discuss, how we managed to make the impossible happen."

"There's nothing to talk about really." Jiwoo interrupts, dissatisfaction written on his face. His spotted ears move wildly in his mood of frustration. He looks almost incredulous as he looks around. "Somehow, we all ended up falling for the same idiot."

There is a swift moment of silence; it's an uncomfortable and unpleasant moment which Jisoo is eager to break as he coughs loudly in his fist once more. "Like I said, we have all gathe-"

"Jisoo, don't try acting smart, it looks gross on you." A casual smile flicks on Jiyeon's face and he ignores the pointed glare that gets thrown in his direction. "No pressure of course, please go on."

"Okay, listen _you_." The black cat ears lower as Jisoo snarls, his finger pointed towards Jiyeon's face. "Shut up. Look, I'm actually trying to make something out of this situation okay. Unless you have an idea of how all of this hell went down."

Jiyeon shrugs and holds his hands up in the air in defense and Jisoo folds his arms over his chest – because really, all of this wouldn't have happened _every_ guy in the room happened to have the same tastes of likes in women. It makes no sense and Jisoo wants to cry because he has no idea what's going on as much as the other four on the couch and floor.

"I suggest we keep going on going with the game and let the lady decide. Just as we originally planned." Jihae – or as Jisoo prefers to call him, fuck-face aristocrat, offers calmly as he slices another piece of apple for the younger rabbit in his care. "This is absolutely unneeded."

"That's obviously not the case anymore." Jiwoo puffed as he ran a hand in his unruly blond hair. "She hasn't truly chosen a single guy yet, and then there's us – for some reason, we all have become enchanted by that weirdo."

"Well, she's kind of hot." Jisoo mutters out loud lost in his own thoughts. "Besides, you have to admit. This might kind of be our punishment for trying to trick this girl from another world into a future with sadness for our own wishes."

"She would have forgiven it." Jieun softly speaks up, surprising those around his as his lips start nibbling on a fresh apple. "That girl, is unbelievably kind, she wouldn't be able to hold a grudge."

He doesn't say much, but his words are enough to soften the atmosphere around the five males in the room. Because despite their differences – they are able to understand that the girl they like is tender and innocent. Somebody you cannot just not like and adore. And that's probably the only thing they will have in common, and ever will have.

"Our _punishment_ huh.." Jiwoo trails slowly on the words; as if attempting to taste it on his tongue, he scoffs half heartedly. "What a joke."

"That still raises attention to my previous question." Jihae's eyes burn at them with determination and he continues. "Who will win her affection in the end? I'm not quiting for a simple thing like this."

"Hey mama-bun, chill out." Jisoo for once thanks Jiyeon for his big mouth, the boy looks at Jihae with distaste and hesitation and lowers his head. "Like you said, it's her choice. We have nothing to do with it – whenever we want her or not. If there's anyone to be blame, it's that wizard, he should have discussed things like these having a possibility of happening."

The blond haired rabbit looks at Jiyeon in doubt before grumbling; clearly agitated as as always, but looked more worried by the entire situation. "Then, what do you suggest we do?"

"Simple." He speaks up like it's the most obvious thing in the world – leaning forward with a grin. "We _share_ her."

There's a overly dramatic gasp from everyone in the group – ignoring the fact how childish it sounds, and Jisoo can't shut his mouth, as always; as he speaks up.

"You mean like, if we were to bang her, it would be like, a five-some gang bang?"

"Sweet god." Jihae''s face cringes up horribly, covering Jieun's ears who looks visibly startled by the gesture. "Must you always be so vulgar?"

He admits his choice of words isn't always the best, but he blames his mother down in the grave for being the most indecent role-model that ever existed.

"Yes, Jisoo." Jiyeon responds, looking rather amused, a strange twinkle in his eyes. "Like a five-some yes. Best case scenario, we move to a country that encourages polygamy marriages, you can see it like a reverse harem, whatever floats your boat."

"Jiyeon." Jisoo looks startled at the bold response and shakes his head, narrowing his gaze – he drew himself up. "When did you _get so smart?_ Holy _shit_ , that's a great idea!"

" _What_?" Jihae questions, confused. "How is this even-"

"I'm strangely alright with this." Jiwoo blurted in the moment as he and Jiyeon shared a high-five and cheered, Jisoo rejoiced in the background, saying something about getting alcohol for this special occasion which they had to celebrate.

Jihae looked simply horrified by the scene unfolding in front of him, disgust and shock marrowing his features as he raises an eyebrow. Jieun silently eating next to him. he opens his mouth,

"What the-"

.-.

A jolt.

A scream rips from her lips as her honey eyes flash open. Heejung snapped up from her bed, disheveled and out of breath as she takes a moment to relax and reflect of her her thoughts. She rubs the palm of her hand against her forehead, and after a moment – a chuckle of relief escapes her mouth, tinted with a soft tremble as she sighs in relief.

"Oh thank god."


End file.
